


Flowers From the Fire

by Klementine369



Series: Klance Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klementine369/pseuds/Klementine369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance week day 7: flowers/stars</p><p>Keith and Lance have been dating for one year now. Keith takes the lead and takes Lance on a cute date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers From the Fire

Lance and Keith had been dating for almost a year now, and Keith planned on making their one year anniversary special.The hardest part about the date, though, was convincing Lance to let Keith take the lead. 

“Babe, are you sure? I can always just take us to dinner. You don't have to spend all your money on me.” 

Lance knew Keith had to save up for when he has to move out. He didn't want to think about how much money Keith was going to waste on him, even though Keith had insisted that it's never a waste when it's for him. Lance also didn’t know that Keith had planned to not spend more than the price of gas. 

Keith showed up at Lance’s home at seven, an extra helmet under his arm. 

Lance’s mother looked at the helmet when she let Keith in. “Honey, what's what for?” 

“You said Lance couldn't ride my motorcycle without a helmet, so I bought one for him. He can ride with me now, right?”

She thought about it for a moment, finally deciding that he could. Keith likes to pick on Lance, but he'd never put his life in danger. 

“So, what's the big plan for today?” 

Keith smiled and informed her that it was a secret.

Before she could try to get more information out of him, Lance finally came downstairs. He wore a simple button up with some light blue skinny jeans. “You look great.” Keith said. 

“Thanks babe.” Lance went to hug Keith when he noticed the helmet. He looked between Keith and his mother, looking for an explanation. 

“Since today is so special for you two, I decided that you can ride with Keith now.” 

“Thank you so much, Mom! I love you!” Lance hugged his mother and then grabbed Keith's hand, leading him to the door. “Let's go, babe, I can't wait to see what you have planned.” 

“Have fun and be safe, boys! I love you!” 

Once outside, and with helmets both on, they rode off. 

 

Lance still had no idea where they were going. As he sat on the back of Keith's bike, clinging onto him, he looked for any signs of their location. 

Finally they end up at a nature trail. Keith grabbed his bookbag and looked at his boyfriend. Lance gave Keith a confused look, the other just took his hand and led him up the trail. 

“You make fun of me for taking you on a walk in the park and you take me to a nature trail for our one year anniversary?” 

Keith laughed, not letting his good mood be ruined by his boyfriends teases. “You've turned me into a hopeless romantic. Besides, I love it out here. It's pretty. You can also see blue jays flying around.” Lance smiled and allowed himself to be led up the trail. 

Lance looked around on the trail. The light was shining through the canopy, letting him see the wildlife. There was an abundance of birds and squirrels around, and a creek ran to their left side. Looking at Keith, he could see how determined his boyfriend was. The light hit his blue eyes, making them even more beautiful. 

“Lance, are you scared of abandoned houses?” 

“I'm not scared of anything! Why?” 

“There's one a little ways into the woods. It's really cool looking inside.” 

Lance said he’d love to see it and Keith led him off the trail. Lance had the catch himself a few times after he tripped on a stray branch, but otherwise they were fine. Keith seems to know the way like the back of his hand; every stone and hole memorized. 

Finally they arrived at the house. It was an old, two story home with vines growing all around it. The wooden porch seemed to sink into the ground, though the house appeared to be in tack. It was seemingly made of a light cream stone. Keith slowly made his way to the large wooden door. Lance followed his lead, the other was so sure of his footing, he must know where not to step. 

Keith reached into his backpack and pulled out the flashlight. “Ready?” Lance nodded, and with that, Keith opened the door and led the way inside. 

The inside was dusty with plants growing up through the wooden floor. Keith pointed the flashlight at the stairs; dusty but still in good condition. “What I want to show you is upstairs. Don't worry, I've been up them a million times. We'll be fine.” 

While Lance knew that Keith had no problem of living life on the edge, he also knew Keith wouldn't lie to him. He nodded and took Keith's hand, not wanting to be separated. They made their way upstairs slowly. Once up there Keith pulled Lance to a bedroom door. 

“I want you to close your eyes.” 

“Keith, I don't want any surprises.” 

“You'll love it, Lance, trust me. Just close your eyes.” 

Any other time Lance would have refused, but since it was their one year anniversary he figured Keith wouldn’t pull any tricks. 

“Fine,” Lance mumbled while he closed his eyes. “Just don't try anything mean.”

Lance heard the door open and then Keith was gently leading him into the room. Soon he was being placed into what felt like an old bed. Keith joined him and grabbed his arm. “Okay, open your eyes!” 

Lance opened them to find that they were surrounded by flowers. The room had a giant hole in it, showing the woods outside. It must have let in enough rain and sunlight to create a beautiful garden of rainbow flowers. 

“Keith, this place is so pretty! How in the world did you find it?” 

“When I first moved here I didn't have many friends so I found this trail. After walking it so many times, I decided I wanted to venture off it and found this place. This room was damaged in a fire, which is why there's a hole, but it's still really pretty. I like coming here whenever I'm feeling down. I also thought you'd like it to. Sorry if this is lame. I wanted to do something unique for our anniversary.” 

Lance kissed Keith on the cheek and pulled him close. “No, babe, this is perfect. You don't need to spend a lot of money on me for it to be perfect. I like spending time with you, doesn't matter where.” 

Keith hugged him back. “Okay. I love you, Lance.” 

“I love you too, Keith.” 

“There's another reason why I really like this place.” 

“Whys that?” 

“Lookup.” 

When Lance looked up he was speechless. The sky was filled with stars, the moon illuminating the woods around them. 

“The sky is really beautiful, Keith.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You know what else is really beautiful?” 

“What?” 

“You.” 

Keith laughed and kissed his boyfriend. “You're such a dork.” 

“I'm your dork.” 

“Good, keep it that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This week was really fun :)
> 
> My tumblr: http://jarco-otp.tumblr.com/


End file.
